A Duncan Christmas
| image = A Duncan Christmas.jpg | caption = | season = 3 | production = 320 | broadcast = | expr = Dan Staley Phil Baker Drew Vaupen | coexpr = Christopher Vane Erika Kaestle Patrick McCarthy Jim Gerkin | supr = | conspr = | producer = Pixie Whispiser | writer = Christopher Vane | director = Bob Koherr | us = Sunday, December 2, 2012 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Episode Summary Teddy takes Charlie to get her first photo with Santa. Bob's mom, Linda turns up for the holidays and bickers with Amy as they both want to sing Deck the Halls at the Duncan Family talent show. Bob frets over what present to buy for Amy as they've made a pact not to spend much on each other's presents and he never knows what it means. He enlists Gabe and PJ to help. Teddy is arrested for bowling over Santa. Gallery End Credits "Snowy the Snowman, Registered Trademark of Super Adventure Land Incorporated" turns up at the Duncan house, a little upset that Teddy used his head as a bowling ball. Teddy invites him in for cookies to say sorry but when she returns from the kitchen Snowy has melted in front of the fire. He tells her: "Having a bad day." Quotes Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *Bridgit Mendler and Shane Harper perform a cover of "My Song for You" at the talent show, which was originally performed by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas during the ''Sonny With a Chance ''episode "A So Random Holiday Special" two years prior to the airing of this episode. *Teddy re-records her ending video diary twice. In the first edit, she mentions being locked up in the Super Adventure Land jail before deciding not to mention it at all. In the second edit, Linda asks if she can say "Good luck, Charlie" as she's never said it before. However, she's cut off by Amy who says it then walks out saying "BA-BAM!". Finally, Teddy rewinds the tape and simply says "Hey. You got your first picture with Santa. Good luck, Charlie." *Super Adventure Land renames itself for certain holidays. It's sometimes known as Super Christmas Land, Super Hanukkah Land; and Super Kwanzaa Land. *Sheriff Bradley is both sheriff and judge at Super Adventure Land. *Teddy said Super Adventure Land is called Super Christmas Land for the week they're in, and that last week was Super Hanukkah Land and next week is Super Kwanzaa Land. This could indicate that Hanukkah was all of last week (as well as one day before the week), and Kwanzaa is all of next week, placing Christmas on a Saturday. *This is the first time Super Adventure Land is seen since Make Room for Baby. Production Information *This episode aired one year to the date after Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. *Shirley Jones reprises her role as Bob's mother, Linda Duncan. *This episode was filmed on April 7, 2012. Errors *During their duet of Deck the Halls, Linda supposedly stomps on Amy's foot, hurting her. This doesn't actually happen probably to avoid Leigh-Allyn Baker sustaining an actual injury. Continuity *This is the second Duncan family Christmas seen on the show. The first was the feature-length film "Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!" *Linda Duncan makes her second appearance on the show. *Amy and Linda's dislike of each other is still apparent. *Spencer mentions how he and Teddy used to work at Super Adventure Land. It's alluded that they both no longer work there. *Teddy is once again jailed at Super Adventure Land by Sheriff Bradley. She previously tackled the mayor as she caught him committing theft. Allusions Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Shirley Jones as Linda Duncan References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Specials